


Freeze Frame

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and porny night...at Kinnetik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze Frame

Brian sat scowling at the proofs strewn across his desk, wearily running a hand over his face as he realized it would be easier to tell the art department to start from fucking scratch rather than try to salvage the wreck he was viewing.

It was close to midnight on Friday night, and he had planned on meeting up with the boys at Babylon’s **Welcome to the Dungeon** night. Now, it was beginning to look like he’d miscalculated when he stopped back at Kinnetik to double check the boards for the Rainbow Travel account, wearing his tight black leather pants and black mesh muscle shirt. 

The only satisfaction he was likely to be getting tonight would be when he called his Art Director at about 3 a.m. to let him know that he and his overpaid hacks owed him some boards that didn’t look like they were designed by hyperactive toddlers. Due on his desk and ready to make advertising history first thing Monday morning. 

He was writing up some detailed notes he planned on sticking to the door of the art department using a very sharp knife, when a muffled sound in the hallway caught his attention. 

It was awfully fucking late for the cleaning crew to be about, and he seriously doubted building security ever bothered to actually patrol anything except the break room for leftovers. 

He logged into Kinnetik’s security system and glanced at the electronic card access log. It couldn’t tell him who might still be in the building, but he could see that no one appeared to have entered the offices using their access card tonight except him. 

He heard another noise from the corridor, and considered his options. Calling security at this point would make him look like a frightened faggot, so fuck that idea. 

He thought about yelling out into the hallway, which might scare someone away assuming they shouldn’t be here in the first place, but in that case, he wanted to know who the fuck it was. 

Finally, he could grab something he could use as a weapon, have some balls, and check things out for himself. If it was the cleaning crew, he could tell them to have another try at actually doing what he paid them for, not the half-assed spit and polish they normally did in his office. 

Coming to a quick decision, he grabbed a heavy-ass phallic-shaped crystal paperweight Justin had given him as a joke last Christmas, and gripping it firmly, headed out into the darkened corridor. 

Feeling like a doomed asshole about to get butchered in a cheap horror flick, Brian almost laughed in relief when he noticed a flickering light coming from behind the glass blocks that made up the wall of the conference room. 

He walked slowly to the door and paused with his hand near the knob. He was fairly confident it wasn’t a fire, since he’d paid through the nose for a state of the art smoke detection system that would meet the City’s ridiculous codes. But, since he didn’t want to live the rest of his life with disfiguring doorknob shaped burn scars, he pressed his hand quickly against the door itself. Finding it cool to the touch, he opened the door as quietly as possible and peered cautiously into the dim interior. 

“What the fuck?” he managed to whisper as he tried to take in the sight of at least a dozen votive candles casting a warm glow as they rested in intricate wrought iron holders. 

Stepping further into the room, Brian rolled his lips into his mouth as he spotted a naked Justin perched on the edge of the conference room table, butt plug peeking temptingly out of his ass, hand busily stroking his happy-to-see-you erection. 

“What are you doing?” Brian asked with a smirk, coming to a stop between Justin’s outstretched legs. 

“Waiting for Ted…duh!” Justin smiled wickedly, and Brian was hoping that Justin had brought along a cock ring to go along with that plug. 

“Twat!” Brian growled playfully, as he leaned over and pushed Justin flat on his back, inching back a step to get a better look at his plugged hole. “I thought you were too busy to visit this weekend.” 

“Well, a few things got rescheduled, so I decided to use my time wisely and come get fucked by my favorite cock.” Justin’s tongue peeked out of his mouth, and Brian slid back between Justin’s legs, jostling the plug with one hand, and pushing his tongue into Justin’s mouth roughly. 

Justin grunted as the toy moved in his ass, and Brian pulled it out a few teasing inches, before thrusting it back in at a different angle, smiling against Justin’s lips as he felt him rubbing his cock restlessly on Brian’s leather pants. 

“Impatient little boy, aren’t you?” Brian reached down to unfasten his pants, but Justin caught his wrist, causing Brian to look up at him curiously. 

“Don’t take them off. “ Justin moaned and caressed Brian’s cock through the soft leather. “Just loosen them enough to free your dick. I want to feel the leather against my balls while you’re fucking me, and you look really fucking hot.”

“Happy to oblige, Sunshine.” Brian opened the tight fly and pulled his hard cock out, immediately wrapping his hand around Justin’s equally impressive boner, stroking them together using the slick that was dripping from the tip of Justin’s dick. 

“Fuck, yeah!” Justin moaned, sliding his fingers under Brian’s sheer mesh shirt, stopping to tease a nipple, enjoying the way the silky material felt against the back of his hand. “Don’t take this off either. I want to suck on your tits through these little holes.” 

“You are in rare form tonight, aren’t you?” Brian pulled a condom and lube from the back pocket of his pants, knowing that his hot piece of blond ass was going to want it fast and rough. 

“Just missing you and your beautiful dick.” Justin’s hands and mouth kept busy as Brian sheathed his cock and smoothed on a minimal amount of lube. Justin was already stretched and tonight seemed like a night he needed to skate right on the edge of pain. 

Brian slid his hand back to the plug with difficulty since Justin was firmly latched onto his nipples, biting and licking through the mesh as promised. Justin threw his head back onto the table as Brian reached his hole and pushed first one finger in next to the toy, quickly followed by a second. 

Justin bucked up, lifting his ass off the table and tossing his legs over Brian’s shoulders. Brian grunted as he took the added weight and adjusted his hands so he could continue to finger Justin, pressing the plug firmly against his prostate with each thrust. 

“Fuck me, Brian!” Justin growled, and Brian slapped his hand aside as he saw him reach down to try to stroke himself again. 

“Ah-ah-ah! That beautiful dick is for me, Justin. Hands off!” He pulled his fingers and the toy from Justin’s ass and tossed the plug aside, placing his cock at Justin’s slickened and ready hole. “You look so hot and slutty all open and waiting for me like that.” He pushed in just far enough to tease, and rested there, making sure he had Justin’s full attention. “Did you know the security cameras are watching us right now? Getting all of this videotaped, so I can burn it on a DVD and watch it every fucking day we’re apart?” He thrust lazily a few times and Justin let out a low moan. 

“You mean anyone in the security office can see us fucking?” Justin pulled Brian’s head down so he could push his tongue inside Brian’s mouth, desperate to convince Brian to start pumping inside of him in earnest. He broke off the kiss to take a breath. “That’s so fucking hot!” 

“I know.” Brian answered, grabbing a tighter hold on Justin’s thighs and beginning to find a satisfying rhythm. “You always liked the idea of me fucking you for an audience. Too bad the security staff is a bunch of breeders” 

“So true.” Justin grunted as Brian slammed into him, sliding his ass back and forth on the expensive granite table. “I want a fucking copy of that DVD. I’m gonna freeze the picture on your ass in that leather and make it my wallpaper.” 

Brian just smirked and then there were no more words, as they focused on their bodies and taking the most pleasure they could get from each other. 

They were both sweating and panting within moments, and Brian was lost in the tight, hot heat that was Justin’s gifted ass, ready to come far too soon. He reached between them and started to jerk Justin off quickly and firmly, swallowing Justin’s sex sounds until he felt his ass muscles tighten and the warm stream of Justin’s jizz fill his hand.

He felt his own orgasm shoot through his body, filling the condom in Justin’s ass, and he pressed his come filled fingers into Justin’s mouth, feeling Justin’s eager tongue licking at his own spunk. 

He leaned in and sucked Justin’s fingers making sure to get his share of Justin’s come, quickly turning his attention to invading Justin’s mouth, before carefully pulling his spent dick from Justin’s well-used hole. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic!” Brian breathed out, as he grabbed Justin’s hand an helped him to a sitting position. “But, what’s with all the fucking candles?” 

“Just a little added ambiance to fuck by; making it feel more like tonight’s dungeon motif at Babylon.” Justin slid off the conference room table and took another appreciative leer at Brian’s ass. 

He found his clothes and smiled innocently at Brian. “I know you were planning on hitting Babylon for a while, but it’s been an awfully long time since you let me tie you up.” He blinked slowly and Brian knew he was getting fucked tonight. 

“Let’s go, Master Twink. But, we’re stopping off at security on the way out. Our most recent performance is for our entertainment only.”


End file.
